nasibohaterowiefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Azajlok
Dane: Imię i nazwisko: Senar Azajlok Inne pseudonimy:pan świata,władca wszystkiego Universum:wymiar cienia(kiedyś),Wymiar macierzysty (Physics) (obecnie) Klasa łotra:energetyczna istota Narodowość:brak Tożsamość:znana Status prawny:brak Wiek:256 721 lat Status:żywy Zdolności:w swej energetycznej postaci miotanie energii,uniki wymiarowe,w fizycznej formie siła,lasery miotanie kul cienia,magia Baza operacyjna:siedziba Zgromadzenia Powiązania z grupami:kult mrocznej mocy,Zgromadzenie Cytat:"zdobędę ten świat choć bym miał utopić was we własnej krwi" Historia Dawno temu kiedy piąty Strażnik wpadł w pułapkę zastawioną przez Szatana i Mrok pojawił się Azajlok z wymiaru cieniu przejął ciało Strażnika jednak zakon orłów wyparł go i wyrzucił do jego wymiaru.Ciało Strażnika rozerwało się na tysiąc części (jednak sam strażnik przeżył i się odrodził) każda część stała się istotą świadomą i założyli kult mrocznej mocy który miał pojmać Strażnika i przygotować na ponowne przyjście Azajloka,który miał zawładnąć światem.Pewnego razu Janek przeniósł się do 51 w. w którym zobaczył cybernetyczne hieroglify napisane w jego czasach przez kultystów mrocznej mocy.Wyczytał z nich iż Azajlok przyjdzie na ziemie w jego czasach.Wrócił do siebie wkradł się do ich twierdzy i dowiedział się że rozerwane ciało to wyżsi zbierali ludzi przepełnionych gniewem i zaczęli w nich wstępować na szczęście Strażnik zareagował w czas i wstąpiło tylko czterech z nich reszta czyli 996 wyższych zostało zniszczonych od tamtej pory wyżsi nie byli już bytami niematerialnymi mieli swoje ciało i moce.Przepowiednia mówiła że Azajlok przejdzie do ich wymiaru i opanuje Strażnika i tak się stało Azajlok przejął jego ciało i poprowadził czterech wyższych i rzeszę kultystów na podbój świata i kto miał ich powstrzymać kiedy nie ma Strażnika obrońcy nie dali rady jednak gdzieś tam Strażnik a raczej jego umysł się zachował i zaczął walczyć z Azajlokiem w końcu oprawca został wyrzucony z jego ciała jednak skopiował sobie kilka mocy swego wroga.Naturalna fizjologia Azajloka to energia jest zrobiony z czystej czerwonej energii więc jak przejął Janka kolor jego zbroi był czerwony a nie zielony.Kult mrocznej mocy rozgromiony wyżsi złapani a Azajlok uciekł gdzieś z Jeźdźcami mroku.Przez długi okres czasu Azajlok się nie odzywał stoczył kilka przegranych walk a tak to siedział cicho do czasu aż jego forma zaczęła się rozpadać nowa eksperymentalna forma się psuła mrok w nim za szybko się spalał groził mu powrót do pierwotnej formy lecz wtedy byłby słabszy chciał pozostać w swej optymalnej formie wiedział że musi dokonać Adfektofuzji czyli połączenia z innym żywym organizmem ale z jakimś katalizatorem w jego przypadku był to mrok,nazwa wzięła się od nazwy jego rasy która brzmi Adfekstrajanie.Azajlok więc nakazał Wyższym by dostali się do więzienia i przynieśli mu człowieka przepełnionego gniewem tak też zrobili jednak łatwo nie było Strażnik ich wyczuł i zaatakował jednak udało im się uprowadzić tego przestępce i uciec Azajlok dokonał połączenia usunął świadomość tego człowieka i wchłonął jego ciało.Jednak gdy wrócił do zmysłów wyczuł coś coś tak strasznego że poszedł do swego wroga Strażnika i kazał się zamknąć. Ciekawostki -Azajlok na swoją formę w ciele Strażnika wybrał jego zbroję z okresu gdy Strażnik wstąpił do Jeźdźców mroku,tylko trochę ją podrasował Galeria Postaci: Azajlok (pierwotna energetyczna forma).png Azajlok (ciało Strażnika).png Azajlok (po oddzieleniu).png Azajlok (hybryda).png 1 - Pierwsza forma Azajloka energetyczna czyli pierwotna miał ją od narodzin do przejęcia ciała Janka 2 - Druga forma używał ją gdy był w ciele Strażnika 3 - Trzecia forma ma ją od oddzielenia od ciała Strażnika do degradacji ciała 4 - Czwarta forma ma ją od fuzji do terazKategoria:Łotr Kategoria:Physics Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Byty Wszechpotężne